


Trespasser(but with a young Inquisitor).

by GrayMerrit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Help, I Tried, Solas is Fen'Harel, Trespasser DLC, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayMerrit/pseuds/GrayMerrit
Summary: I took this from my DeviantArt. My first post here, please be gentle with me.Basically, it's at the end of Trespasser where the Inquisitor confronts Solas and they're both conflicted because they ended up being close friends, but the Inquisitor is a stubborn girl and won't back down without a fight.I have a thing for a young Inquisitor, so y'all will be seeing a lot of that in the future.





	Trespasser(but with a young Inquisitor).

She was stubborn and sarcastic and lazy. She was strong-willed and wise beyond the few years of life she had lived. Lessa Trevelyan was someone that Solas respected and, deep down, admired. He enjoyed their talks in Haven before the attack, when she would stop by and ask him question after question about the fade and such. She had been honestly interested and fascinated. When Haven was brought to destruction, when Lessa disappeared, Solas found himself worrying. He didn’t express this externally like the others did, but he was still very concerned for the young girl’s well-being. Relief flooded him as Cullen and Cassandra carried her to their little camp. He had been genuinely surprised that she wasn’t disgusted or scared at the learning of the orb that granted her mark and Corypheus’s power. She was curious. She wanted to know more, she was determined to stop this creature at all costs. Skyhold gave her the advantage to do so.  
\- 

The attack of Haven had changed all of them, made them stronger. For Lessa, it had awakened mage abilities. Solas suspected that the shock and adrenaline of Haven triggered this. She had been asleep, fighting nightmares, when the cold of her room ripped her eyes open. Frost and ice delicately covered her bed and flooring of her quarters. Since then, Dorian, Vivenne, and Solas were in charge of teaching her to control this new found magic of hers. It was long and she was reckless, but eventually, she became quite efficient with the cold surging through her. Not a day went by that she wasn’t smiling or keeping her courage up. Solas somehow knew that through the night, she’d be curled up on the floor and crying, only to wake up with a smile and keep pushing through. She was always so strong.  
\- 

“Solas, it hurts,” Her voice cracked, tears streaming down her dirt smudged cheeks. The mark on her left palm pulsed, wisps of green energy escaping from between her slim fingers. Yellow-green lit up the veins of her arm. It looked like thin vines twining up the limb and across her delicate facial features. Lessa was so small, so fragile-looking, she could easily be mistaken for an elf. Solas frowned as she dropped to her knees. He had just finished explaining to her his intentions, his background. She didn’t judge him, didn’t feel the need to attack. She simply stated that he cannot do such a thing and that she will stop him. Her stubbornness and determination was what he admired the most about her.  


“I know it does, I know,” His back was turned to her now, his feet carrying him to the Eluvian he possessed. He should’ve stayed, should’ve helped, but he only did what he knew he could do. Nothing more. He had a goal set in mind and he will reach it. As if reading his thoughts, Lessa scoffed through the extreme pain coursing through her, “When you approach your goal in a steady stride, just know that I’ll be waiting there. You’ve been one of my closest friends, but I cannot allow you to do this,” A scream of agony escaped her lips. Solas almost turned around, “You – You can and will be stopped,” This time, Solas allowed a smile to grace his previously stoney expression. He gazed as the swirling colors of the Eluvian, not once turning to adress her formally, “I pray we never meet again, but if we should, I am curious as to how you will grow, Lessa Trevelyan, you’ve taught me a great many things, my dear friend,” With that, and a shout of his name, he stepped through the Eluvian.

The last image in his head had been one of an adult Lessa, fast forward 8 years, at the age of 25. She stood tall and proud at the head of a large military force. Everything about her looked basically the same, except her normally bright gray irises mimic a harden steel of the sword grasped in her right hand. Her expression determined and angry. Electricity sparks around her limbs. Solas chuckled softly. Oh, he does so look forward to how she will grow.


End file.
